Assassin
Assassin is a prestige class in NWN2. Description The Assassin is the master of dealing quick, lethal blows. Assassins often function as spies, informants, killers for hire, or agents of vengeance. Their training in anatomy, stealth, poison, and the dark arts allows them to carry out missions of death with shocking, terrifying precision. Most Rogues, Monks, and Bards who choose this class become examples of the classic assassin skulking in the shadows with a blade carrying certain death. Fighters, ex-Paladins, Rangers, Druids, and Barbarians operate as warrior-assassins, with as much ability to kill in combat as from the shadows. Sorcerers, Wizards, and Clerics may be the most terrifying assassins of all, for with their spells they can infiltrate and slay with even greater impunity. Requirements Alignment: On RoT there are no alignment restrictions Skills: Hide 8 ranks, Move Silently 8 ranks Class Features 'Additional features' 'Death Attack' At 1st level, the Assassin can make a special sneak attack called a Death Attack. This ability adds to the Rogue's Sneak Attack ability, adding an extra 1d6 points of damage, if you already have levels of Rogue. This bonus rises to +2d6 at 3rd level, +3d6 at 5th level, +4d6 at 7th level, and +5d6 at 9th level. If used against an opponent not already in combat, a successful death attack forces the victim to make a fortitude save or become paralyzed. The DC for a target to become paralyzed is equal to; Base 10 + Assassin Level + Intelligence bonus modifier. A level 20 character with 10 Assassin levels and a Intelligence score of 16 for a bonus of +3 will have DC of 10 (Base) + 10 (Levels) + 3 (bonus) for 23. Opponent must be out of combat. If the character has Epic Precision, death attack will do full damage and but will not paralyze the target if it is immune to critical hits. Note: Death Attack dice do -not- count towards Prestige Class requirements, such as the 2d6 sneak dice requirement for the Arcane Trickster. 'Use Poison' The character is trained in the use of poison and is never at risk of poisoning himself when applying poison to a weapon. 'Poison Resistance' The assassin's expertise with deadly toxins gives him an unnatural resistance to poisons of all types. The assassin gains a +1 bonus on Fortitude saves against poison at 2nd level. This bonus increases to +2 at 4th level, +3 at 6th level, +4 at 8th level, and +5 at 10th level. 'Uncanny Dodge' At 2nd level, the Assassin retains their dexterity bonus to AC even when caught flat-footed. 'Improved Uncanny Dodge' At 5th level, the Assassin can no longer be sneak attacked except by a character with 4 or more total levels in classes that grant sneak attack than the character levels of the Assassin. 'Hide in Plain Sight' At 8th level, the Assassin may enter stealth mode even while being observed. 'Spells' Assassins get a number of spellbook feats that cast spells from a subradial set of choices. You gain bonus spells based on your natural Intelligence score. *Level 1 Spells: Ghostly Visage, Sleep, True Strike. *Level 2 Spells: Cat's Grace, Darkness, Fox's Cunning. *Level 3 Spells: Invisibility, Deep Slumber, False Life, Magic Circle vs Good. *Level 4 Spells: Improved Invisibility, Freedom of Movement, Poison, and Clairaudience/Clairvoyance. Spell Levels Gained: NWN comparison *This class was introduced in the Shadows of Undrentide NWN expansion. *The NWN Death Attack was incorporated as the Assassin Sneak Attack ability (a separate sneak attack ability was not given). The first Death Attack would only provide a chance of paralysis but did not require the 3 round study period. *Assassins did not get Hide in Plain Sight as a bonus feat. They also didn't get Improved Uncanny Dodge. D&D 3.5 comparison *Assassins in D&D 3.5 are proper spellcasters with a spell list and associated rules, instead of being limited to prechosen spells of NWN and NWN2. *Assassins in D&D 3.5 have the option to kill (rather than paralyze) their opponents on a successful Death Attack. External resources *NWNWiki:Assassin *DnD 3.5 Assassin Category:Prestige Classes Category:Classes